


surround me

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, IT'S A JUST A BUNCH OF FLUFFY SHIT YOU GUYS, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki In A Slutty Slutty Dress, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Starring Thor and Loki's CEASELESS THIRST FOR EACH OTHER, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: He took the quiet moment to himself for some reflection, thinking back to his wedding nearly ten years ago now. He’d been viciously angry at the whole situation, a spiteful, sour rage clinging to the back of his throat for the months before and even well after it. He’d hated Thor and Asgard as a whole because of it, though he did at least spare some of it for his own family and homeland as well. Their wedding had been lovely, from what he was willing to remember, jovial and upbeat despite his terrible mood. And even though he wasn’t of the mind to appreciate it then, Thor had been nothing but patient and warm to him.That night, he’d nothing more than lead Loki to his own set of rooms, brushed a kiss across his knuckles and asked that he might join him for breakfast the next morning before leaving.Things had stayed much the same since then. Until a few months ago when Thor, during one of their breakfasts, his cheeks uncharacteristically pink and demeanor unusually shy, had stammered out“I’ve- Lately- Well, it seems-”“They’ve been asking you about an heir, haven’t they,”Loki had deadpanned before taking a sip of tea, looking over the rim of his cup at his squirming husband.





	surround me

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent all night writing this because the idea REFUSED TO LEAVE MY HEAD ALL DAY and now my brain is KINDA SOUP-Y and I've barely combed through this for spelling and grammar fuck ups bc it's almost 2am BUT ANYWAYS HERE'S WONDERWALL

“Go tell my darling husband that I’m running a little late, and that I’ll meet him at the entrance to the hall.” Loki kept his gaze focused at the mirror he stood before, fussing with his hair as his maid nodded and scampered off to do his bidding. He give his hair a final fluff before grabbing the bottle of perfume sitting just a few feet away on the dresser, dabbing a bit just behind his ears and on the insides of his wrists. It gave him an excuse to admire the ruby studded bangle there, a lovely little trinket that Thor had gifted to him along with a sweet, handwritten note asking Loki if he would give Thor the honor of escorting him to this very party, a tingling warmth filling his chest anew and putting a soft, private smile on his face.

Yes, he was feeling quite smitten with his husband lately.

Looking over his entire reflection once again, admiring the way the fabric of his floor-length sheath glistened like a green-black sheen of oil over his skin, enhancing his subtle curves. It could barely be called a sheath, even; the sides of it open save for the ornate golden clasps that kept the thing (barely) affixed to his body, and those stopped just before the middle of his thighs. It was scandalous and _perfect_ and he needed to make sure he told Thor to give his tailor a hefty raise. He twisted his body just so, already envisioning how Thor’s jaw would drop when he saw him.

Okay, he was perhaps a _little_ more than smitten with his husband.

He gave himself one more final look, running his hands down his body and pulling his shoulders back, putting all those years he spent training to be a future trophy to good use as he sauntered from his rooms and in to the golden walkways of the palace.

He took the quiet moment to himself for some reflection, thinking back to his wedding nearly ten years ago now. He’d been viciously angry at the whole situation, a spiteful, sour rage clinging to the back of his throat for the months before and even well after it. He’d hated Thor and Asgard as a whole because of it, though he did at least spare some of it for his own family and homeland as well. Their wedding had been lovely, from what he was willing to remember, jovial and upbeat despite his terrible mood. And even though he wasn’t of the mind to appreciate it then, Thor had been nothing but patient and warm to him.

That night, he’d nothing more than lead Loki to his own set of rooms, brushed a kiss across his knuckles and asked that he might join him for breakfast the next morning before leaving.

Things had stayed much the same since then. Until a few months ago when Thor, during one of their breakfasts, his cheeks uncharacteristically pink and demeanor unusually shy, had stammered out “ _I’ve- Lately- Well, it seems-_ ”

“ _They’ve been asking you about an heir, haven’t they_ ,” Loki had deadpanned before taking a sip of tea, looking over the rim of his cup at his squirming husband. The old biddies he was forced to be chummy with had been asking him about it for ages.

Thor slumped, face in his hands. “ _They will not stop_ _hinting_.”

Loki put down his cup, an uneasy twist to his stomach. “ _Well, then I guess we must give them what they want._ ”

Thor looked constipated.

“ _We_ _both_ _knew this was going to be expected of us at some point,_ ” Loki thought aloud, “ _it’s a miracle they waited this long, really._ ”

“ _Perhaps_ ,” Thor sighed, looking dejected.

After that, Loki had been anticipating that the next conversation between him and Thor to be about figuring out the best night to finally... _make an heir._ Loki had already been keeping track of his cycles and could list off the best days off the top of his head and let Thor decide how to proceed from there. The bouquet of his favorite flowers that were waiting for him in his tea room when he took his lunch that day had been the last thing he expected. And that was the just first of many pleasant surprises Thor had in store for him.

Loki’s heart, at that point, had already softened up for Thor. He’d already known that Thor, no matter how much pressure the nobility or his advisors would put on him, would take Loki’s feelings in to account above all others which had gone a long way towards soothing his anger. But the gentle wooing that ensued - the shy, boyish way he’d ask for Loki to join him for dinner, the small gifts and treats he’d send him, the love notes that always seemed to just appear out of nowhere, the paper torn from some unknown source with Thor’s heavy handed, bold handwriting rattling off some quick thought about something reminding him of Loki or wishing that he could be at some meeting so he could crack some jokes and make it more bearable - had gone and made his silly heart take a running leap off a cliff in to a lake named “ _Thor_.”

And through all that Thor had not once done anything more than lead him to the doors of his rooms, brush a kiss to his knuckles, and ask him if he might join him for breakfast the next morning.

Tonight, there would be more than that. A lot more.

Loki poised himself for his big reveal as he turned the final corner to the great hall, the sounds of the party already bleeding through the walls, the deep thrum of drums vibrating in his ribs along with the fluttering excitement that always filled him now when he was about to see Thor again.

And there he was. In his more casual set of ceremonial armor, the set that bared those glorious, battle ready arms... He could already imagine how they would tense up as he held himself above Loki in their marital bed, how firm the muscle would be under Loki’s desperately clinging hands, how he could use all that strength and pick Loki up, move him where he wished and _plow_ -

Loki shook himself, dabbing away the drool collecting at the corner of his lips and regained his wits.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long, my king,” Loki greeted, lacing his voice his with the sweet innocence they both knew was utterly fake.

Thor’s smile was broad as he turned to greet Loki in turn, dropping in to a look of awe as he took in Loki’s attire.

“Loki,” he gasped, voice a gravel-laced wreck, taking Loki’s hand as he offered it to him out of muscle memory, he was sure. His eyes never ventured away from Loki’s body as he pressed a kiss to Loki’s palm. “You look-” His words trailed off with a quite rumble.

With his hand still gripped in Thor’s, he lifted their arms above his head and spun around, slow enough to let Thor get a good look. “Do you like it?”

Thor answered with a gruff sound from the back of his throat. He drew Loki in closer while his other hand came up to caress the bare skin of his waist, the tentative touch sending sparks up Loki’s spine.

“It won’t be too much, will it?” Loki whispered in the small space between them, “I know how you As can get about skin sometimes.”

Thor had hardly heard him, had barely blinked since his eyes fell on Loki.

Loki knew the smirk on his face was the height of wickedness, but he couldn’t help but take joy in undoing his husband.

“You look...”

“Enchanting?” Loki said with a teasing lilt.

Thor’s gaze shot up to his, somehow both pulsing with light and swallowed in ravenous darkness, and said, “I was going to say ravishing.”

Loki’s knees melted at the thick, syrupy rumble of his voice, catching himself on Thor’s broad chest and gasping for breath. Thor pressed a hand to the small of his back, an attempt at steadying him that only managed to make things worse, the heat of his hand branding Loki through the filmy fabric.

“Loki,” Thor breathed, his hand squeezing Loki’s lightly.

“M-majesties?”

They both jumped, entwined in each other still as they looked over at the server who dared to interrupt them.

Cheeks bright red with embarrassment, the young man said, “the guests are starting to wonder where you are.”

Thor looked back to Loki, who hadn’t managed to tear his gaze away at all, and said, “I guess we have to go inside.”

Loki nodded, only just managing to stand on his own. “But after...?”

Thor’s gaze raked over him again, voice low with hunger as he reluctantly pulled away, offering Loki his arm. “ _After_.”

Loki tingled with the promise his one word reply held, the heat of it simmering under his skin for the entire feast.

 

* * *

 

Thor hoisted Loki in to his arms, carrying him all the way to their shared quarters and kicking the great doors open so he wouldn’t have to put Loki down.

“Thor,” Loki whimpered, desperate as he writhed in Thor’s arms and clawed at his armored back.

Thor growled, tossing Loki on to the bed, resting a knee on it to loom over him. Loki, staring deep in to Thor’s eyes, spread his knees wide. A silent and clear invitation.

Thor’s nose flared as he inhaled sharply, hands sliding over Loki’s thighs and stopping at the fisrt golden clasps. He tore his gaze away from Loki’s face to study it briefly, figuring it out quickly enough despite his distraction and undoing them with deft fingers.

“I’m tempted to just tear it off you,” Thor mused, “but I wish to see you in it again and again and again.” He punctuated his words with kisses peppered along Loki’s throat, his hands crawling up Loki’s sides.

“Oh Thor,” Loki panted, fingers sliding uselessly over Thor’s impossible armor. “I need to touch you.”

Thor groaned, pulling away as soon as he had the last clasp undone. His fingers finding whatever necessary fastenings needed with ease, pulling off his cape and chest pieces while Loki pulled off his sheath.

Loki laid back while Thor kicked off his boots, his hands paused at the fly of his leather trousers while Loki stretched himself out on the bed. He kept his eyes on Thor as he gave a few lazy strokes to his cock, his hand dipping lowr to tease the wet folds just below.

Thor’s chest rose and fell with a stuttered breath, hands tearing open his trousers and shoving them out of the way. He climbed back over Loki, their eyes locked as Thor hovered over him. A quiet laugh bubbled out of Loki, the culmination of nerves and tension he hadn’t even realized he’d been carrying, his heart beating wildly in his chest as Thor met it with an affectionate smile. Thor lowered himself to his elbows, their lips meeting in a soft, slow kiss. Loki’s legs parted farther to accommodate Thor’s bulk, the solid weight and heat of him grounding Loki, the scent of him a comfort he hadn’t realized _was_ one until just then. Thor rolled his hips, their cocks sliding against one another, sending sparks through out his nerves. Loki panted with need in to Thor’s mouth as he rolled his hips again, pulling his knees back and up as he dragged his hands down Thor’s back. He grabbed Thor’s ass, digging his fingers in to the firm flesh, whining Thor’s name under his breath.

Thor moaned, lifting his hips slightly as he reached between them, lining up before thrusting forward and filling Loki to the brim. Loki keened, pushing his head back in to the pile of pillows as Thor began utterly decimating him with his cock.

_He could have been having_ _this_ _this whole time!?_ Loki thought with a choked off cry. He dug his fingertips in to Thor’s broad shoulders, letting out ragged gasps with each heavy thrust. Every nerve alight with pleasure, he was slow to pick up on Thor’s feverish mumbling, his ears only catching on the strained way Thor said his name.

“Oh, Loki- I’ve wanted you-” He ground his hips, hissing softly when Loki clenched and dug his nails in response. “-so badly, so _long_...”

“You’re gorgeous,” he panted, hot and wet on the corner of Loki’s jaw. Loki whined and planted his feet on the plush bed, driving up to meet Thor on the next thrust.

“I didn’t think,” Thor whispered, voice so soft, “I thought you wouldn’t-”

Taking a firm hold of the roots of Thor’s hair, pulling him in to a insistent kiss that he hoped would soothe any lingering questions or assure any unsure thoughts. Lips locked, Thor purred, driving relentlessly in to Loki. With each sensuous roll of his hips, Loki was pushed closer to the edge, the wire in his belly pulling tighter and tighter.

Keening, Loki’s back arched, fingers slipping in their desperate search for purchase on Thor’s sweat slick skin. Thor’s hips lost their rhythm, jerking wildly with frantic gasps for air, hands digging bruises in to Loki’s hips with their tight hold.

Sucking in one final breath, the wire in him snapped, his muscles trembling as his climax crashed through him in waves. Thor slammed forward once more with a guttural moan, hips giving a few more short jerks as Loki writhed through the last waves of his pleasure, their bodies relaxing in tandem. They each let out a heavy, satisfied sigh, melting in to each other.

Thor pulled out and plastered himself to Loki’s side, uncaring of the sticky, sweaty mess they were. To be fair, Loki was not inclined to care much either in his sleepy contentment.

After taking his time running his hand over every inch of Loki’s skin he could reach, he took Loki’s hand, which hand been lying limp on his chest, and brushed his lips over the knuckles.

“Loki, my dear, would you be so kind as to grace me with your presence during breakfast tomorrow?”

Loki burst out in laughter, turning on his side to face Thor. “You’re not going to stop with that are you?”

“Well, it seems to have worked out nicely for me so far,” Thor said, making Loki’s heart flutter with a wink and a playful smirk.

 

* * *

 

The announcement that came just a few months later surprised no one who had spent any time with the king and his consort in the time leading up to it.

Thor also ordered Loki’s tailor to make copies of the infamous outfit made in every color, and a few more that he wouldn’t feel guilty for tearing up.

 


End file.
